


Flying with or without wings

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: First Kiss, London Trip, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying with or without wings

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Ani jsem nevnímal, kdy letadlo vzlétlo. Ne, že bych létal tak často, ale byl jsem docela ospalý, a tak jsem ihned po nasednutí bojoval se svými očními víčky, jež mermomocí chtěly dolů. Nakonec jsem se přestal bránit, když jsem viděl, že i Igor, sedící vedle mne u okna, to zabalil. Možná nespal, jen se nudil, ale to mi bylo tak nějak jedno.

Zavřel jsem oči, snažil se najít co nejpohodlnější polohu a odfiltrovat z hlavy ruch, jenž v letadle panoval. A zřejmě se mi to povedlo, neboť když jsem se probudil, cítil jsem v žaludku ten známý pocit, že jsme ve vzduchu. Zamrkal jsem, protřel si oči a podíval se vedle sebe, Igor pořád spal, mně se naopak podařilo vychytat moment, kdy se nabízelo pití.

Převzal jsem si zvolený nápoj, načež do mě Michal začal něco hustit a myšlenky se mi rozutekly směrem, kterým se náš rozhovor ubíral. Poté se k nám připojil i Richard, což vyústilo v totální kolaps serióznosti našich argumentů a ukončení debaty s mírně bolavým břichem od smíchu. Mezitím jsem dopil a Michal posléze usnul. To mi bylo nanejvýš divné, ale asi na něj už ta kvanta kofeinu, která za den zkonzumoval, moc nepůsobila.

Opřel jsem se a zadíval se z okna. Viděl jsem ale jen modrou oblohu a oblaka, co bych taky čekal, že… Pohled mi sklouzl na stěnu letadla, hledal jsem něco, na co bych se mohl soustředit, co by mě zaujalo.

S jednou polovinou tváře nalepenou na sedadle jsem se vrátil k pozorování dění za oknem, dokud mě neupoutal pohyb, Igor se zavrtěl, vydal na čtyřicátníka nezvykle roztomilý zvuk a pokračoval ve spánku. Žasnul jsem nad tím, jak mohl trpět to strniště, sám jsem s tím měl občas problém, ale Igor těmito obtížemi očividně v posledních letech netrpěl.

Vždyť mu vlastně docela sluší, vypadá drsněji, pomyslel jsem si pobaveně. Dál jsem se na něj koukal a musel jsem uznat, že to prošedivělé strniště v kombinaci se stejně svou kaštanovou barvu ztrácejícími vlasy vypadá hezky. Až moc hezky, vypadá jako pořádný chlap…

Vážně nad tím uvažuju zrovna tady? zeptal jsem se sám sebe. Už jsem si tak nějak zvyknul, že se mé myšlenky ohledně Igora vydaly i směrem, jenž jsem úplně neschvaloval, jenže… Já jsem vážně Igora začínal mít rád ještě více než dříve, možná to bylo právě tou změnou, jakou Igor prošel, možná jsem se změnil sám.

Úvahy jsem si dokázal tolerovat, dál bych ale nikdy nezašel. Jedině… jedině, že by mi poskytnul nějakou nápovědu, nějaký náznak toho, že… Že co? Přiznal jsem si, že se mi Igor líbí, že mě přitahuje… že miluju, když se na mě usmívá.

Jo, ta myšlenka vykouzlila i na mé tváři úsměv. Vidět jiskřit radostí ty hnědé oči, vidět jeho zářivý úsměv, cítit jeho mne zneklidňující blízkost. Co si to namlouvám, ušklíbl jsem se. Jsem v tom až po uši. Kdybys jen tušil, Igi, honilo se mi hlavou, zatímco jsem pohledem mapoval jeho obličej, naprosto bezostyšně jsem na něj zíral, využíval příležitosti, zneužíval jeho důvěry… Ne, to snad ne, dokud na něj nesáhnu, dokud se budu držet zpátky, dokud… mi nedá svolení.

Občas jsem si šel se svou ohleduplností na nervy, i když pramenila z mnohem sobečtějších důvodů. Nikdy bych si totiž nedokázal odpustit, kdybych náš vztah svou nerozvážností poznamenal.

Jak jsem se tak na Igiho díval a nechal myšlenky volně plynout, znovu se mi podařilo usnout. Oči jsem rozlepil až v momentě, kdy sebou letadlo škublo, to ovšem nebylo nic oproti tomu, co se dělo uvnitř mě… Igorova tvář byla snad jen pár centimetrů od mé, jeho oči hleděly do mých, vyplašené, zmatené, zřejmě právě otevřené.

Nevnímal jsem nic jiného, jako by v tu chvíli nic neexistovalo, jen ty nádherné, hnědé oči, jež mne dál pozorovaly. Proč je Igor nesklopil, proč se neotočil na druhou stranu, proč se mu na rtech znenadání objevil skoro omluvný úsměv, jenž nešel neopětovat?

Ale ať už se Igorovi honilo hlavou cokoliv, vzápětí už to bylo jedno, protože nás vyrušila palubní obsluha a Míšovy nadávky, ne nutně v tomto pořadí. Přestože jsem se poté již snažil na svého přítele nijak intenzivně nemyslet, nemohl jsem říct, že by se mi to dařilo. Minimálně ten pohled, jenž mi v letadle věnoval, mě pronásledoval celý večer… Až do chvíle, kdy jsme se po představení dostali do hotelového pokoje.

Bylo to znát. Tedy to, že se něco stalo. Ten pohled v letadle nebyl něčím zvláštní jen pro mě, to bych se užíral sám, jenže v místnosti se udělalo takové dusno, že něco očividně trápilo i Igiho. Možná jsem si příliš fandil, možná přemýšlel nad něčím úplně jiným… Možná.

Nijak jsem ho nekonfrontoval, asi by to stejně nikam nevedlo, a tak jsem jen zkontroloval výhled z okna, prošmejdil apartmán a poté jsme se odebrali na velmi pozdní večeři. Nic zvláštního se vlastně nedělo, jakési napětí přetrvávalo, ale ve větší společnosti se to dalo snáze skrýt. Ne, tak, když jsme se sami vraceli do pokoje.

Šel jsem za Igim, jenž právě odemykal dveře, a čekal jsem, že mě pustí dovnitř. Ovšem on se uprostřed činnosti otočil na mne, a vzhledem k tomu, že jsem právě stanul těsně za jeho zády… Opět jen pár centimetrová mezera, jeho oči, překvapeně zírající do mých… nevím, jak dlouho jsme tam stáli, ani jak dlouho trvalo, než se Igiho pohled z mých očí přesunul k mým rtům, ani kdy se vrátil zpátky, nejistý a snad hladový…?

Srdce se mi chystalo vyskočit z hrudníku, když jsem to zaregistroval, když jsem zjistil, že má naděje není planá, když mi došlo, že to vážně není sen.

"Udělej to," pohnula se Igorova ústa, jeho zašeptání neznělo jako rozkaz, byla to prosba.

Prosba, kterou jsem se splašeně bušícím srdcem, vymetenou hlavou a nádherným pocitem uvnitř vyplnil.

Jemně jsem přitisknul rty na Igorovy, jež mi opatrně vyšly vstříc, dlaněmi jsem si jej otočil k sobě čelem, pak je nechal na jeho bocích, zatímco Igiho ruka se dotýkala mého krku, druhou asi stále ze setrvačnosti držel klíč v zámku… Náruživě jsem ochutnával jeho ústa, mísil naše sliny a byl mu neskonale vděčný, že mi to dovolil, že si to přál.

Pomohl jsem mu dotočit klíček, otevřel a s úsměvem na rtech jsem Igiho vmanévroval dovnitř, kde jsem jej přitiskl na dveře, tentokrát ovšem na jejich druhou stranu. Pak jsem se na něj pořádně podíval a věděl jsem, že… ten zrychleně se zdvihající hrudník, rudé, pootevřené rty, klíčícím vzrušením zářící oči… že tohle je jen začátek.


End file.
